Like Me, Like You
by XxSapphireBeatXx
Summary: Spongebob isn't actually really Spongebob. At least not the one we know and love. Spongebob may love Krabby Patties but he loves something he can't seem to get. Will love find the way or just be all a lie? Old fans check out my Profile.
1. The Real Deal

**I own nothing except my own characters, story line, and plot.**

**A/N: Hi everyone to my first Spongebob fanfic. It's a huge pleasure to announce my opening to my fifth fanfic, 'Like me, Like You'! I hope you enjoy my first chapter and Read and Review! **

* * *

"Spongebob!"

"Spongebob!"

"Spongebob!"

I quickly get to my feet, looking around the Krusty Krab, dumb-founded. Everyone, except Squidward, who was too indulged into his magazine, looked at me. I just shook my head, not knowing what to do. For the past few days I have been pretty sluggish for the most part. Feeling kinda shy and wanting to be alone.

I was too deep into thought until a man yelled, "Everyone, I think we had enough for today, let's pack it up!" At that moment everyone began moving, picking up things and moving stuff from one place to another, loud voices talking about what they were going to eat for dinner and who likes who and why we should change a few things. Just another day on set…….

My name is Spongebob. My job: I play as my persona, Spongebob Squarepants is a crazy goof-ball. I make episodes for children who just want a little laughter in their lives and I do this because I love it. In Bikini Bottom a lot of random people run up to me saying I'm this and I'm that and can I have a autograph, happens everyday.

As I walk out the building to go to my car, Sandy catches up with me, waving.

"Hey, Spongebob!"

"Hi….Sandy."

"You feeling ok? You seem, distant."

"No, just had a long day."

"Ok. If you need anything, just ask ok?"

"Ok. Bye Sandy."

"Bye."

Sandy walked away as I opened up my boat mobile. I really do need something Sandy…. I really do.

On my way home I always think about the events that occurred during the day. As I tried to think back, it just wouldn't play into my mind, instead I only thought of two things: Sandy and my parents.

My parents, before I went into the television business my parents died. Cat and Jonathon, Spongebob's parents on set aren't really my parents. They always treat me off and on set like I really was their child. I'm really happy for all they do and the way they love me but, it's not the same. My mother and father one day were driving to come pick me up from school early. I had lied to my teacher saying that my stomach was bothering me just so I could get out of a test. Before my parents came within the parking lot, a drunk had ran into them with a truck, crushing them within impact. I had saw the whole thing from the inside of the classroom window. I will always blame myself for that, always. Then I became a foster child. Because I was a sponge and most parents didn't want their grandchild to be some kind of hybrid of a sponge and a fish, I wasn't adopted until I was 15. A man wanted to produce an amazing children's show but needed a child. Then he saw me and told me I was going to be a star, and he didn't disappoint. Soon after I had a lot of family, the cast and crew. Sandy touched my heart the most.

Sandy. She was the sun to my sky. I love her. So much. I used to stay over her house the most until I turned 18, then she began coming to mine. We always had a strond connection. I remember the time when she told me she wasn't even born in Texas, she was a real squirrel but just was able to produce that Texas accent. Everyone told me she loved me like a brother, but I always wanted more. She is beautiful in every way. I love her and one day I plan on proposing to her, I know I will.

I finally arrived at my seaside condo and get out to go towards my home. Gary, who was lucky enough to get a day off today, greeted me at the door and offered to take my coat. I give it to him and go straight to the TV and sit down on my cream colored couch. Gary appears next to me and then in less then two minuets, he's knocked out cold. I casually roll my eyes at his performance then return to the TV, which to my surprise, isn't even on. Instead of looking for the remote I imagine Sandy and I, laying on the soft beach, holding hands, then I take her face (I dreamed her without a helmet) and pull our faces together and our smooth lips touch then as I lick her lips, wanting to go a bit farther my phone rings. I returned back to reality, pissed of course, and pick up the shell phone next to me on the table.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hey, Spongebob." It was Patrick, always wanting to come over and have a beer.

"Hey Pat. What do you need?" I felt pretty stupid asking something that I already knew the answer to.

"Just wanted to know if I could, you know, come over."

"Pat, you know that-"

"Please, me and my girlfriend just had a fight and I need a place and a friend."

Patrick never wanted to own his own place, so he lived with his girlfriend, Cherry (paying for rent). She's a cool girl. Always loved Patrick's sensitivity and compassion. I didn't think that those two could ever get upset at each other. They were a match made in Heaven. But, I guess I was wrong. I felt bad so I said, "Sure you can stay, but only for tonight."

"Thanks pal! I'll be over soon!" Then he hung up.

Damn, why did I say yes? He has money, we get paid. He could've went to a hotel! But, I knew it was too late, so instead of calling back, I went back to my dream, I kissed Sandy before Patrick opened the door and made my Heaven a living Hell.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading it and I gladly take comments, (no trash please or else I will hunt you down, =****P ), ****and I will try to post up as soon as possible! **


	2. Kicked out and Wanting Him Back

**I own nothing except my own characters, story line, and plot.**

**A/N: Ok, so this is chapter two. I think. I haven't been thinking lately, (everyone I know thinks that's everyday), so I don't know what chapter is which. That may be a problem…… Just kidding! You should go on and read while I try to remember how to tie my shoes!**

* * *

Patrick, who never liked to just sit down and watch a late night movie, talked me to death. In the show, yeah me and him are the most craziest bests friends in the whole show, but outside from that, not even close. All he talked about was how the food tasted and how much he wants to become a chef when he retires from show biz. I finally look at the clock and am not surprised to find it 11:00 p.m. I realize that he hasn't even talked about his supposed argument with Cherry. I think it's about time he fesses up. So as he begins to talk about that half eaten cheese burger he found, I quickly cut him off and say, "Hey, you still haven't told me about that argument you had with Cherry." He then immediately goes silent. I give him my signature eye stare that eventually gets to him then says, "She thinks I was cheating on her."

Wow. I never thought this would happen. Before I say anything he continues.

"I told her I wouldn't dare but she just wouldn't believe me. She ends up throwing my clothes out the window and kicks me out. She wouldn't even let me say anything before she said, 'I'm going to call the cops if you don't get your chubby butt outta here', then I called you then she said if I ever come back, she's getting a restraining order. I think she must be on something for her to blow up on me like that."

"Wow, man I didn't know."

"Yeah. Women can be so heartless, you know?"

"Yeah." But, how would I know? I have never dated before so I don't know how 'heartless' they can be. Sandy isn't like that, I know that.

After a little more talking and a couple of beers, Patrick retired to his guest room for the night, not forgetting to get a few cookies I had made the day before. I made sure that we were locked up and I picked up Gary, who was still sleep and placed him gently on his bed. After I go back to my room and go straight to my bed and fall asleep, not knowing that someone was slowly watching my every move….

**At Sandy's House…..**

I can't stop turning. It's like something is missing. I have my pillow, blanket, bed. What could be missing? Oh, not him. Why would I miss him? Of all people! Just because he planned on asking me for marriage and to come back doesn't mean I miss his cheating ass! Why should I even deal with people like him? Why can't he just learn how to let things go. What am I saying? I sound like my Aunt Price, the forgiving one. So far right now, I'm never forgiving him. What if I was stupid? What if I had a baby with him? I couldn't live with the guilt that I would have a baby and raise it on my own because my husband is a abuser. That would tear me apart. Maybe I should call? No. I shouldn't then he may get the idea that I want him back. But if I did then I wouldn't be here, living under water and as an actress either. The only person who seems to understand me is my best friend, my co-worker, my…… No, he's not. He could be. No I can't, I won't. Heck, just look at Cherry. She doesn't get along with Patrick but they tell everyone that they do. She even called me tonight and said that Patrick cheated on her while he was in the club. I don't know how she got that but she must've went pretty far to find that out because she also told me she kicked him out. She doesn't even care if he is dead or alive. I love her but she has major issues, a lot I can't solve when I have my own. I just hope he doesn't come down here to get me. I really hope he won't.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading it and don't forget to read and have a nice day!**


	3. Who can really expect that?

**I own nothing except my own characters, story line, and plot.**

**A/N: Ok, before you start reading I just wanna say sorry for taking forever to post up, I mean forever! I got in trouble and with school and stuff I just couldn't balance it all so I had to cut a few things out, like the computer. But I'm here now and that's what counts, thanks and please enjoy!**

* * *

"Patrick! Get your lazy butt down here and clean up my damn kitchen!"

That was my first few words I said when I woke up this morning going downstairs to get some coffee when I find piles of trash on the floor and both my refrigerator and pantry half-way cleaned out. After that lazy pink piece of gum comes down looking hungover, I watch him not only pick up the trash but go to the grocery store to buy more food and pack up his stuff to go to a hotel until he either solves his girlfriend issues or gets a new place to stay. A little after he leaves, looking guilty and pathetic, I go take a shower and get dress so I can go to Sandy's place today. Luckily we finished what needed to be done at the set so we are having a few days off. I intend to spend everyday of it with my Sandy. A few sprays, cleaning my ears, and a phone call later I'm able to go to Sandy's in a few hours. I can't wait!

**At Sandy's House…………**

Why? Why did I tell Spongebob yes? I should had said I had a doctors appointment or I was sick or something! I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything but I just…. I just. I don't know. I think I will call him today. Just to see if he is ok.

I grab the nearest shell phone and dial his number by heart. I wait a few rings then a Simi deep voice comes on the receiver.

"Hello?" He says before saying in the background, "Hold on babe!"

"Hi, Christen, it's me, Sandy." I take a deep breath.

"Oh hey, hold on."

"Oh, I can go if this is a bad time." I hoped he would say yeah it was and I would be free.

"Nah, it's cool. Just a little things. So how's my babe been since you left to underwater land?"

"I'm better here then when I was with you, that's for sure."

"Baby, don't be like that. You know I love you."

"Liar."

"No, I'm serious. Please come home."

"No."

"Baby? Why not?" His voice started to sound more pathetic and I just really wanted to blow up but I controlled it.

"That's because you're an abuser. And stop fucking calling me, 'babe' or 'baby'. I want nothing to do with you."

"Then why did you call?"

That one sentence made me realize something I didn't know before. Why did I call him? I didn't want anything to do with him and yet I still have feelings. I missed him. Maybe I missed his voice or him speaking to me but I missed him. I still love him.

"I don't know." My voice sounded hoarse and he noticed that.

"You still love me, don't you?" His voice toned down, making him sound like he actually felt sorry for me. I didn't understand until he started to say, "Do you want to be with me?"

Tears slowly came down my cheek as I slowly said, "No, hell no."

"Fine your lost." Then he hung up.

* * *

I walk up to Sandy's door and as I raise my hand to knock on the metal door, my cell phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Spongebob, it's Cherry."

"Oh, hey." I had no clue why Cherry, of all people would call me.

"Um, do you mind answering a few questions? It's about Patrick."

I honestly didn't want to be in the middle of my friends problems with his girlfriend but I obliged. "Sure."

"Ok, thanks." She took a breath. "Did Patrick tell you we had an argument?"

"Yes."

"Did he say that I kicked him out because he cheated on me?"

"Yes and no. He said that you only think that he cheated on you."

"Well he did. He lied to you too."

"But, how do you know he really did?"

A moment of silence. "Because…. Because. Because he came home late. Then I smelled perfume, thick layers of it, as well as a condom in his pants pocket. That's how I know."

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"That's it for now, thanks Sponge."

"No problem." Then she hung up. Wow. Patrick. He actually cheated on Cherry. I was shocked. I stayed there a moment to process all that was told then raised my hand to knock again. But this time, Sandy came out so I backed from the door to avoid getting hit.

"Hi, Sandy." I looked at Sandy, wearing a pretty light blue and violet halter top and boot cut jeans. She wore a purple sunflower on her clear helmet.

"Hi, Spongebob. Um, I need to talk to you-"

"Oh, I can't wait to go to the new restaurant! I heard it was very nice! Fancy too!" I accidentally cut her off then I said, "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Are you sure? I mean I,"

"It's ok, it's not that important."

"Ok." I said as we walked away to what I wish would be forever.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, that Sponge kid, guy, man, well I think he likes her."

"You sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"Well that is a mistake."

"Yes."

"I think it's time to go down there for a little visit…."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading it and don't forget to review and have a nice day!**


End file.
